


Farewell My King

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: This is a tragic day, we lost our King of Wakanda.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Farewell My King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I have some sad news.

Today we lost **Chadwick Boseman** our Black Panther. He was a wonderful actor, and he played more than one Super Hero. He played not just T'Challa but Jackie Robinson, James Brown and Thurgood Marshall. He was a fan just like all of us and he brought everything into every role he played. I hope that wherever he is, he is at peace. My prayers go out to his friends and family.  
  


**Wakanda Forever**

**Chadwick Boseman**

**1977-2020**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your favorite Chadwick Boseman moment in the comments below.


End file.
